Broke Up
by Ashrix
Summary: Mungkin, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kita berpisah


**Broke Up**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**(Mungkin, ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk berpisah)**

* * *

Hari ini hujan.

Aku duduk di kursi malas di kamarku, sendiri. Sepatu boot hitam yang biasa bertengger di rak sepatu tak ada. Jaket dan topi kemiliteran yang menggantung di gantungan menghilang entah kemana. Ia pasti belum pulang.

Kulirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk makan malam, namun aku yakin ia belum makan. Ia tak pernah memenuhi ajakan makan malam di luar oleh para rekannya—aku tahu itu, ia akan memilih untuk makan di rumah bersamaku, tak peduli seberapa malam aku pulang atau sudah seberapa dingin masakan yang aku buat.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, mungkin roti isi dan sampanye cukup untuk mengisi perut kami malam ini. Aku membuka kulkas lalu memilah beberapa sayuran beserta bahan lainnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat roti isi tuna kesukaan kami.

Bunyi desisan mengudara ketika aku menaruh empat iris daging tuna di atas wajan panas dengan sedikit minyak. Dua iris tomat segar, seiris keju dan telur serta sedikit mayonaise telah siap di atas setengah lembar roti gandum yang tersaji manis di atas sebuah piring merah hati. Selagi menunggu aroma ikan tercium, aku memutuskan untuk membuat tumpukan yang sama di atas piring kuning lemon.

Aroma ikan tuna mulai tercium, dan aku memutuskan untuk menaruh lembaran daging itu di atas tumpukan yang sudah aku buat—dua irisan untuk setiap tumpukan. Aku melengkapinya dengan menusukan tusuk gigi berhias bendera negaraku, Kerajaan Inggris Raya.

Aku menaruh kedua piring itu di meja makan lalu mengambil dua buah gelas dan sebotol sampanye. Kembali kulirik jam yang terpaku di dinding, pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh. Ia belum juga kembali.

Apakah ia ada rapat penting? Ataukah terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan sehingga tak dapat pulang? Beragam spekulasi mulai bermunculan di dalam kepalaku. Hah, sepuluh tahun saling mengenal satu sama lain ternyata tak membuat rasa khawatirku menurun sama sekali.

Melirik ke arah pintu yang tampaknya tak akan terbuka untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan, aku memutuskan untuk melemaskan anggota tubuhku, mungkin sedikit berendam di dalam air hangat dengan aroma mawar atau jeruk akan membuatku sedikit lebih santai.

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan membuat langkahku terhenti. Tak apa, mandi dan melemaskan tubuh dapat kutunda sebentar, begitu pikirku. Aku menyingkap gorden biru yang menutupi jendela rumah kami dan mengintip siapa yang bertamu pada pukul sebelas malam.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam berdiri di depan pintu dengan sepatu boot hitam, jaket dan topi kemiliteran yang basah. Aku membuka pintu secepat kilat dan mendapati ia berdiri disana. Tak ada ucapan 'Aku pulang' atau senyum tipis yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepadaku ketika ia pulang larut, yang ada hanya ekspresi datar dan putus asa yang seumur hidup tak pernah kulihat.

"Selamat datang," sambutku dengan ekspresi seceria mungkin. Namun ia sama sekali tak acuh. Ia melempar tasnya ke ruang tamu dan sama sekali tak berniat melepas sepatu boot serta segala atribut kemiliterannya, meninggalkan tetes-tetes air kecokelatan di lantai rumah kami yang bersih.

Aku mengikutinya yang kini telah duduk di kursi makan seraya memakan roti isi buatanku dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba memahami tindakan kekasihku hari ini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?

"Hai," sapaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini, Eren?"

Ia menghentikan kunyahannya, tak membalas sepatah kata pun. Kedua iris hitamnya menatapku intens, aku masih terdiam.

"Eren, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk kita berpisah."

Sembilan kata itu keluar tanpa sedikit pun nada keraguan. Hei, apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, setengah tak percaya. Apakah ini adalah akhir? Apakah ia akan pergi? Apakah ia tak lagi mencintaiku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di dalam kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Kau berbohong, kan? Katakan jika kau berbohong, Levi!"

Ya, ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti adalah salah satu candaannya, yah, ini hanyalah sebuah candaan. Levi tak akan meninggalkanku, Levi tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Ia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Ya, kami akan selalu bersama, seperti yang ia katakan kepadaku.

"Maaf."

Levi bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku menahan lengannya, mencari jika ada sedikit saja kebohongan atau kilat jahil diantara kedua bola matanya. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku tak menemukan apapun.

"Apakah kau tak lagi mencintaiku?" tanyaku spontan.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, Eren bahkan semenjak kita bertemu hingga sekarang."

Dan genggamanku terlepas. Levi mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang, meninggalkanku yang terduduk di lantai, sendiri.

Salju mulai turun, perlahan.

TAMAT


End file.
